micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Federated States of Gapla
The Federated States of Gapla was founded on 28 February 2019. It was founded by declaring independence from the United States of America. It is an independent federation of 22 states and territories. The motto was ERIT ERGO JUSTITIA, meaning MAY JUSTICE BE SERVED. The Federated States of Gapla's purpose, according to the President of Gapla, is to create a more fair and just union where everyone is guaranteed individual rights and a place to accomplish their goals and dreams. Etymology Gapla's name came from thin air, as the current president of the Federated States of Gapla, Wyatt Seungri Baek, decided it was a good and suitable name for the micronation. The "Federated States of" part came on union day when the current president decided to (on March 6, 2019) let states unite into the union. A few months later, the name was added. Meaning of the Flag Basic Meanings The flag of the Federated States of Gapla has never changed since independence. The background blue color represents the People, the red cross represents the Pride of the People, the orange represents Parliament and the Association of Ministries, and the yellow star represents the nation. The parts that are touching mean that it is affecting the other area. Blue The blue touches the red, and the orange, because the pride of the people are made from the people, and the Parliament and Association of Ministries are made of the people. Also notice that citizens themselves cannot change the nation, the star. Red The red touches all of the areas, because the pride of the people is made from the people, gives people to Parliament and the Association of Ministries, and affects the nation. Orange The orange represents the Parliament, which most closely touches the star. The orange also is made from the Pride of the People and the People. Yellow This yellow star is the government, and touches everything except for the blue, because citizens cannot change the government alone. It is touching the orange because Parliament and the Association of Ministries can change the government. It is touching the red because the pride of the people can change the government. Weather and Climate Weather Forecast Gapla's current weather forecast (the weather forecast of Irvine, CA) is available at this link: https://weather.com/weather/today/l/647f0ae4a3b3500e4e0204b5f21a58b5117f635b1bd6b99e00fe80e95325991b Weather Information The Weather and Climate in Gapla is fairly sunny normally, as Gapla is located near Southern California. National Holidays * 28 February - Independence Day * 13 January - Freedom Day * 6 March - Union Day * 23 March - Constitution Day Religion Here is a chart of the approximate religious diversity in Gapla. Notice that the population is 70% Christian, 20% Hindu, 5% Other, 4% Muslim, and 1% Buddhist. The religious diversity in Gapla mainly came from western culture, where the 70% of Christianity came. The 20% of Hindus came from the influence of Indian culture on Gapla, the 4% having the minor citizens of the middle east spreading into Gapla, and Buddhism being the minority, other than the very small minorities that make up "Other." Diplomatic Relations Nations that Mutually Recognize the Federated States of Gapla: # Republic of Molossia # Principality of Catryus # Principality of Adhikari Island # Republic of NZRE # Republic of Nordland # Astovian Union # Kingdom of Hedegatan # Independent Micronation of Rockria # Republic of Otonia # Acharovia # Aenopia # Alphyvia # Cimbrun # Democratic Desert Republic # Manchese Council # Dominion of Illusia # Duchy of Batavia # Empire of Kaemira # Empire of Ustea # Grand Principality of Mailacia and Idessa # Grand Duchy Of Pikeland # Kingdom of Casteria # Kingdom of Corotarnia # Kingdom of Liberacia # Micronation of The Scandinavian Imperium # New Danube # Kingdom of New Europa and New Antrim # Republic of Nuvatsaria # Sikanda # SeaNation of Spiroville # Vørxashan # Alaurentia # Free State of Sabini Eras of the State In Gapla, a state gets an era named after them if they are currently the most influential state. Once a state is no longer the most influential, the state's era will pass. Here is a table showing the eras of Gapla. Micronational Unions Current Membership * Micronations United for Progress (Member - Security Bureau) * League of Independent Nations (Member - Type 2) * Grand Unified Micronational (Provisional Member) Former Membership * League of Micronations (Former Membership) * Alliance of Micronational Crowns (Former Membership) Provinces List of States and Territories List of Interstate Alliances List of Non-Capital Major Cities These cities are not capital cities of any state, territory, or the nation, but are big. Note: cities MUST be verified ot be on this list. Presidents of Gapla Vice Presidents of Gapla Candidates for Elections First Election - 28th February 2019 Only one candidate, Wyatt Seungri Baek. He won. (There were only 11 citizens at that time.) Second Election - 28th August 2019 Candidates * Wyatt Seungri Baek, for Liberal Union Party, representing Great Gapla City * Vera Lily Sy, for Worker's Grand Party, representing Syopolis * George Shanghua Yang, for Libertarian Economical Moderate Party, representing Snake Results Wyatt Seungri Baek becomes President, Vera Lily Sy becomes Vice President. For a while, George Shanghua Yang was the Secretary, until Vera Lily Sy and Wyatt Seungri Baek nominated Emma Margret Bunnell instead. After that, the President switched his mind again to Irene Kim (representing Ozzah). Third Election - 28th February 2019 Candidates * Wyatt Seungri Baek, for Liberal Union Party, representing Great Gapla City * Aditya Karthik Meruga, for Independent, representing Xadia * Emma Margret Bunnell, for Conservative Party, representing Emeralkia Results The election results have not been decided on yet. Political Parites Active Political Parties Currency Currency Information Gapla's currency used to be the Micro and the Nano, used by the Micronations United for Progress. We are still a member state, but we have established a new system called the Gapla Dollar (G$.) One Gapla Dollar equals Five U.S. cents. We also accept the LIN (League of Independent Nations) Yron. GaplaBank: http://bank.gaplagov.org MUfP Bank: https://sites.google.com/view/bank-of-the-mufp League of Independent Nations Website: http://l-i-n.boards.net Bills and Coins The bills and coins can be viewed at https://docs.google.com/document/d/14NEttgaGlOUeV7BisxLJlj9cijVoGqElgA77eoQTsR4/edit?usp=sharing. Ministries Ministry Information There are 12 government ministries in Gapla. List of Ministries # Ministry of Public Welfare # Ministry of Foreign Affairs # Ministry of the Armed Forces # Ministry of Defense # Ministry of Communications # Ministry of Operations # Ministry of Education # Ministry of Statistics # Ministry of Records # Ministry of Finance # Ministry of Immigration and Citizenship # Ministry of Food and Agriculture Postal Stamps Designs of Stamps Here are the Gapla stamp designs: Stamp Uses * G$ 1 - Inside a State * G$ 2 - Inside a State Union * G$ 5 - Inside Gapla * G$ 10 - Inside a Micronational Union * G$ 20 - International Identification Gapla Visa Below is a table of the History of the Gapla Visa. Gapla Identification Card Below is a table of the History of the Gapla Identification Card. Gapla Passport The Passport of the Federated States of Gapla is a 12-page content passport (6 sheets) with a front cover, inside front cover, and back cover. The design is shown below. It is the current passport used for identification when a gaplan citizen travels. Gapla Licence Plate Military Ranks Information About Military Ranks In the Federated States of Gapla, military ranks are ranks used in the military to measure authority and importance. Military Ranks and Awards Here is an image of the Military Ranks and Awards. Military Uniform Example Here is an image of the Military Uniform Example. Category:Micronations Category:North American Micronations